Medical Treatment
by Tonlor
Summary: Ichigo and Unohana make their way to the world of the living. Unohana noticed that his reiatsu is more or less crap and offers to lead the way. One-Shot IchiUno Enjoy.


**Medical Treatment**

**~A/N~ Sorry to whom Requested this but I have forgotten who you were. Ichigo and Unohana are on their way to fight Aizen in the world of the living. Ichigo reveals that he has only a fraction of his power; Unohana decides to use a different healing technique. To all those who have chosen to read this please enjoy… oh and of course I own nothing and this is ****NON-CANON.**

* * *

Ichigo and Unohana ran through the Garganta hole created by Kurotsuchi. Unohana ran behind Ichigo whom looked in prefect health but his clothes were heavily tattered.

'_His spiritual pressure is so high yet he has such little ability to use it,'_ Unohana thought as she took a rather big jump as the ground dissipated.

"Kurosaki-San," Unohana caught Ichigo's attention.

"I have something I'd like to ask you… you fought with Sousuke Aizen on Soukyoku hill did you not?" Unohana asked.

"Well… Yeah how come?" Ichigo returned.

"How was it?"

"It wasn't anything… he was ridiculously strong, and to be honest I got my ass handed to me," Ichigo explained. "He wasn't even using his shi-kai and I still got whopped,"

"I'm glad to hear that… you're quite fortunate that the only problem that you had was the difference in power," Ichigo looked at Unohana rather confused.

"I will tell you know that we have time, Kurosaki-san," Unohana said.

"In all the real world, soul society, and ever Hueco Mundo, the only one who would even stand a chance against Sousuke Azien… Is you," Unohana said.

"What did y-" Ichigo started to say.

"There are things I need to tell you about the power of his Zanpakutou Kyouka Suigetsu and the conditions of its activation," Unohana started to explained as they moved through the hall of the Garganta.

Unohana looked at the weak and shattering road that Ichigo put down; she glanced off the side to look down. As she looked back up she saw a gap where the ground had fallen away. She easily jumped over it landing safely.

"Umm Kurosaki-san?" Unohana caught his attention again. "Perhaps I should lead the way,"

"No its ok if you are worried about my reiatsu running out I'm o-" Ichigo's face paled.

"I said perhaps I should lead the way," Unohana's face stayed the same but Ichigo was filled with fear by her motherly smile.

"…Sure… b…be my guest… d…. don't hurt me," Ichigo said letting Unohana take the lead. The path changed instantly to a beautiful flat clean path.

* * *

"Oh man a captain's reiatsu is sure something… Look at this thing… I'm kinda shocked at the difference…" Ichigo said seeing the difference between his and Unohana's path.

"Whatever do you mean? Our reiastus aren't as different as you would think," Unohana said glancing back at him. "Your wounds seem to have healed quite nicely… but to look like that even at full strength means your reiatsu must be quite sloppy by nature. Am I right?

"No! That's not it at all! If my reiatsu were fully recovered I'd be way better shape," Ichigo said.

"Oh my for being wide awake your muttering quite a bit of nonsense back there," Unohana replied.

"Hey what's with the harshness all the sudden? And I'm not kidding. Look at me! All I got left is my right sleeve left!" Ichigo started to explain. "My shinigami robes change when I use Ban-Kai but if you think about it, these robes kinda are my Ban-Kai,"

"When Inoue was healing me a few minutes ago my robes didn't really et repaired at all," Ichigo continued. "Usually my robes come back without a problem. When I asked her why she said wounds take a lot less time than actually repairing reiatsu. And I knew Rukia and the others were in trouble down below so I ended coming down without recovering my reiastu. Which means this is all I got left right now," Ichigo explained.

"And Hey if I coulda recovered-" ichigo stopped seeing Unohana look at him in surprise and shock.

'_He barely has half his robe remaining. This is half his reiatsu? Did I actually say his reiatsu was captain class at this level,'_ Unohana stared at Ichigo.

"You ok Unohana-san?" Ichigo asked.

"I am fine Kurosaki-san, it would seem our first course of action should be to heal your reiatsu," Unohana said walking towards him.

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Healing Kido heals reiatsu first then uses ours and their reiatsu to heal their physical wounds," Unohana explained.

"Ok let's do this then the better condition I can be in the better I will do against Aizen," Ichigo said.

"If your Spiritual pressure is as amazing as I think it is then our traditional healing techniques won't work nearly fast enough," Unohana said rolling over ideas.

"So what do we do then?" Ichigo asked.

"I know of one healing technique but it is forbidden due to complications it can cause," Unohana said.

"What kind of healing is it?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Sexual Healing," Unohana said. "It would be the fastest healing we can do," Ichigo's face paled as he looked at the fourth division captain.

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo asked.

"I am sure but I am also well aware that you would be unwilling thus hindering that healing… we may have to wait in here while I heal your reiatsu the traditional way," Unohana said.

"How long would that take?" Ichigo asked knowing they were already wasting time standing there.

"Hours if your reiatsu is as vast as it appears to be," Unohana said.

Ichigo paused holding his chin for a moment; after a few he took a deep breath. "If you are sure the sexual healing is the fastest and you are willing to do it I will go along," Ichigo said causing the experienced captain to look at him in a shocked and surprised look.

"Are you sure about that Kurosaki-san?" Unohana asked.

"Yes let's do this…. Ugh that might have been the wrong thing to say," Ichigo said.

"Very well remove your cloths," Unohana said pulling off her Captain Haori. Ichigo obeyed and pulled off what little sleeve he had left then moved to his bandaged stomach.

* * *

Once they both were naked before each other Unohana walked over to him; Ichigo noticed some black ink on her fingers. Unohana drew a symbol onto his chest then onto her stomach just under her breasts.

"These will increase your reiatsu absorption," Unohana explained pushing against his chest; Ichigo took the hint and laid down. Unohana knelt down and looked at Ichigo. "It doesn't matter what kind of sex we have… what is something you have wanted to try?"

Ichigo gulped his eyes on her breasts; Unohana smiled moving her hand to his hardening manhood stroking him to his full erectness before placing his member between her breasts. Ichigo gave a moan her breasts felt so soft.

"Wow it feels like you are going to melt my breasts," Unohana said started to rub her breasts up and down his impressive member.

Ichigo moaned again as Unohana picked up the pace of her titfuck. Ichigo was completely at a loss for words; he had never felt anything like this before. Unohana lowered her head licking at his head each time it pushed out from between her ample breasts.

"Damn I can't!" Ichigo groaned as he shot his seed into Unohana's breasts and onto her face. Ichigo looked to see his cum dissolve and his jacket become more whole.

Unohana removed his member from her breasts and wrapped her lips around his head. Ichigo dropped his head back feeling Unohana suck down his member. Unohana skillfully worked over his member sucking over half of his large manhood down in one go. Her tongue ran over his cock as she started to suck faster.

Unohana moved one hand to her own wet pussy rubbing herself while her other hand gently massaged Ichigo's balls. Ichigo groaned loudly Unohana was pushing him to his limit again and so soon after his first. Unohana started to suck faster starting to enjoy herself; Ichigo gave a loud groan and cam again his seed shot into Unohana's mouth.

"You have an interesting flavor Kurosaki-san," Unohana said moving over him her womanhood started to rub against his cock. Ichigo paused slightly confused he wasn't in the slightest exhausted; he toss the thought away when Unohana lowered onto his member. His mind locked on the velvet vice that was her pussy; his hands instinctively moved to her hips forcing her to bounce faster.

"Damn it feels so hot inside you," Ichigo groaned starting to thrust upwards. Unohana started to moan lightly as she bounced; her black hair started to become a hindrance in front of her. Unohana placed her hand on her sternum for a moment before she undid her hair letting it lose.

Ichigo moved his hands up her body grabbing onto her ample breasts. Unohana started to moan more and more as she rode Ichgio's cock. She hadn't expected to get this much pleasure from Ichgio.

"Oh Kurosaki-San you're nice a big," Unohana placed her hands on his chest steadying her bounces. Ichigo took his chance moving his hands from her breasts to her side; in one fluid movement he pinned Unohana under him started to thrust into her as fast and as hard as he could. Unohana's moans started to become more and more ragged; she was fast approaching her orgasmic release.

"I can't stop it feels too good," Ichigo groaned cumming into Unohana's pussy his thrusting not slowing even as he did. Unohana climaxed shortly after him the constant barrage of pleasure pushed her over the edge quickly.

"I didn't say stop… keep going," Unohana moaned wrapping her legs around Ichigo her ass raised off the ground as Ichigo pushed as far as he could into her. Unohana started to grind herself against Ichigo as he slammed into her.

"Fuck I'm going to cum again," Ichigo groaned starting to thrust harder still. Unohana let out a loud moan as she climaxed before Ichgio; her sudden tightening cause Ichgio to burst inside of her. Ichigo slumped his breathing was ragged. Unohana looked to see his coat was only now just getting half way.

'_How much reiastu does this boy have?'_ Unohana asked herself. Her eyes rolled back feeling Ichigo start up again having noticed his coat himself.

"We aren't done yet," Ichigo said in a mix of surprise and excitement. Unohana placed a hand on his chest stopping him; Ichigo looked confused for a moment until she rolled over onto all fours.

"Ok continue," Unohana said and that was all the encouragement he needed. Ichigo grabbed her hips and started to slam gun ho into her. His thrusting started to get harder and faster as he went; as he rather brutally fucked Unohana he could see she was thoroughly enjoying it. Unohana moaned uncontrollably a mix of his name and near feral begging.

"Fuck I could get addicted to this," Ichigo groaned cumming once again. Unohana lost it as well climaxing onto Ichigo's still hard cock.

"Did this black stuff give me more stamina or something?" Ichigo asked trying to figure out how he could keep going so much.

"No it only absorbs semen and vaginal juices turning them into pure reiatsu it doesn't increase stamina or amount," Unohana explained.

"Damn," Ichigo said started to pump himself into her yet again.

"Kurosaki-san… harder," Unohana moaned starting to lose herself to the pleasure. _'This is why this technique is forbidden,'_ Unohana pushed herself up her back against Ichigo's chest her hands ran into his hair. Ichigo suddenly stopped his thrusts; Unohana looked to him. Ichigo pulled out and turned Unohana around; he spread her legs and took her into his arms his cock sinking home into her pussy.

"Can we kiss?" Ichigo asked. Unohana smiled knowing why she turned him around; as an answer she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ichigo pressed his lips around hers; their lips quickly fell to the same lust their sexes had fallen to.

Unohana shoved her tongue into his mouth wrestling with it as his thrusts became even faster; Unohana understood how Ichigo could get addicted to his she was on the same dangerous line. Her fingers ran up into his hair again while is hands lustfully groped her ass.

Ichigo let lose into her womb again; Unohana moaned into their kiss as he did. Ichigo dropped backwards their bodies still meshed together. Unohana started to bounce her hip onto his cock; she was started to completely lose herself. Her moaning started up more as they fucked; Ichigo thrust upwards into her each time she came down onto his cock.

"More Kuroaski-san!" Unohana moaned pushing herself up onto his lap starting to bounce more. Ichigo happily obliged slamming up into her.

"Restu-san!" Ichigo groaned cumming yet again. Unohana let lose a freakishly loud moan as she climaxed yet again herself.

Their bodies finally separated both of them were soaked with sweat. Unohana glanced over to see his coat was still missing its left sleeve and a good portion of its lower half. Unohana looked up at Ichigo both of there were starting to get exhausted.

"How can we cum so much?" Ichigo asked having easily surpassed human stanards.

"You are in your spiritual body not your human body. You aren't as restricted and fatigue takes much longer to achieve," Unohana explained getting onto her hands and knees again; this time however she spread her ass for him.

"Now come here and take this hole," Unohana said offering her ass to him.

"Gladly," Ichigo said moving over to her again; he lined his cock up and slammed home into her ass with one fluid motion. Unohana's eyes rolled back feeling her ass nearly get torn open by Ichigo's cock; Ichigo quickly started to pump himself into her ass.

"Damn it it's so tight," Ichigo groaned. He grabbed a hold of her sides picking up his pace. Unohana moaned loudly still getting use to Ichigo's size in her ass.

"So big," Unohana moaned. Once again she pushed herself onto just her knees her hand went to Ichigo's hair; she turned enough letting their lips meet in partial kisses.

Ichigo reached his limit once again shooting his seed into her ass; Unohana nearly screamed in pleasure feeling his hot seed filling her ass. Ichigo didn't stop his thrusts he was dead set on fucking Unohana into the ground. Unohana dropped back to her hands starting to push back against Ichigo as he thrust into her.

"Fucking hell I can't get enough," Ichigo said slamming faster into her. Unohana's arms started to lose their strength in their prolonged state. Ichigo seemed to have sensed this and pushed her to the ground. He placed his legs on either side of her and started his thrusting up once again. Unohana moaned again and again unable to think anymore; all she wanted was this man to keep fucking her.

"Don't stop!" Unohana begged her nails started to dig into the spiritual floor. Ichigo burst into her ass for a third time; this time was different both of them felt spent, exhausted, and satisfied.

Ichigo pulled out of Unohana's ass sitting backwards; Unohana rolled over panting. They looked to see Ichgio's coat was full again; the black symbol on Ichigo's chest and Unohana's stomach started to fade. And with it their desire to fuck diminished.

Unohana stood and started to dress; Ichigo did the same he bandaged his stomach back up and put on his Hakama. Once the two were fully clothed again their lust for each other was gone like it never existed in the first place.

"This never happened," Unohana said putting her sword onto her back. Ichigo understood what she meant this healing was forbidden.

"What never happened?" Ichigo asked starting their way down the road again.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this fic please let me know what you think and if you liked it. The next fic I will have out will be either Chapter 8 of Ice and Flowers or Chapter 3 of Leaf Village Misadventures. I hope you read and enjoy both of those as well**

**P.S. I am currently not accepting any Requests I have several lined up and I am unsure when I will get those out. I will let you guys/gals know when I open my requests again.**


End file.
